1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an information service system that provides various types of information to users using a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art that provides services by individual applications using a plurality of service servers is described in JP,A,2005-149174, for example.
With the information service system (service providing system) in the prior art, as a service server (service managing device) that manages respective corresponding services, a point managing device, a campaign managing device, and a promotion item providing managing device are provided. The managing devices are connected to each other via a wired or radio communication line.
The point managing device includes a point management database storing personal information of users according to service in association with ID numbers of the users and manages point service to be given to the users. The campaign managing device includes a campaign management database storing personal information according to service such as accumulated purchase quantity indicating the total number of purchases of campaign items in association with the ID numbers of the users and manages campaign service to be provided to the users. The promotion item providing managing device includes a promotion item providing management database storing personal information according to service such as service use histories of the users in association with the ID numbers of the users and manages promotion item providing service to be provided to the users.
In the above prior art, specific application is used for each service server corresponding to each service, and a corresponding individual database is provided. In such a case, a specific data format is usually used for each application of service. Therefore, if the plurality of applications is to be used in a transverse manner by a terminal device, for example, an interface considering specific data structures and table structures of each service is required. Thus, if the transverse use is assumed, a need to change the data format handled in each application arises or development of the application for each service is restricted, which results in difficulty in efficient application development.